Anna is?
by Demoness Gang
Summary: Yoh is nowhere to be found, and Anna's sick. Putting two and two together, Manta and HoroHoro figure out that she must be...pregnant.
1. She is,,,you know,,,

Hesitantly Manta stepped up to the door and knocked lightly. His hopes of Yoh answering the door while Anna was still asleep were crushed in an instant as the Itako herself cracked opened the door. "Oh, you. Come in; the dishes need washing." Obviously Anna thought that was the end of the conversation, as she turned to take the trip back upstairs.

"Uh, b-but I was just looking for Yoh…"

"And you think I know where that lazy-ass is?" Then, with an air of finality, she finished with, "Dishes."

Groaning inwardly, as this is what he had feared would happen, Manta entered through the doorway, then stared as he got a full view of Anna. She looked like a wreck; her red bandana was missing, her hair was all over the place, and her black dress looked suspiciously as though it had been worn the day before. What was worse, she looked ashen and sickly, and her normally hard eyes looked slightly unfocused.

"Are you-"

"I didn't say the door needed cleaning, although if you wish to stay there and do it, you can." With that, she left rather hurriedly, and locked herself in the bathroom. Blinking, Manta hurried to the kitchen, hoping to finish the dishes and find Yoh before she came back. After an hour had passed Manta had finished the dishes, though still had not found Yoh, and was starting to wonder if Anna was really sick. Before he had time to ponder any more, though, the doorbell pinged and a rambunctious voice rang through the air.

"Yoh? Yoh! YOOOOH! Y-" The blue-haired Ainu cut off as Manta came into his sight. "Oh, hey, I was just looking for Yoh," with a grin he added to this shocking statement, "Kororo's missed seeing you." With an outraged expression Manta was opening his mouth for a retort, when loud sounds assailed their eardrums.

"NO WAY! Yoh never told me he had an elephant!"

"That's not an elephant! It's Anna, I think she's sick; she's been throwing up all morning." They both went silent as the she walked into the kitchen, fumbling around for Tylenol.

"Hey Anna, er, you ok? Where's Yoh?"

"Do I look like his keeper! I don't remember…"

"Er, did something happen."

"Yes. I have a migraine moron."

"Ugh…it's just that well…you look…"

"I look what," Anna snapped at Horohoro with flames in her eyes.

"Ugh-wonderful!"

"Yeah. I believe that. Look, go find Yoh and bring him here," turning to go, she hesitates a moment, "I don't…remember where he went. We were together last night…and then I everything's fuzzy…so I don't know where he might be." As she strode off in the direction of her room both boys looked at each other with wide eyes.

"Hey…wait," HoroHoro broke the silence with gusto in his voice, "This happened to ladies in my village back home! They got this morning sickness where they threw up ALL the time, and the worse they got the more they would complain about some night that seemed fuzzy or something…" As he trailed off Manta looked at him expectantly; waiting for the answer to the riddle of Anna's sickness. After several moments HoroHoro grinned foolishly, "I forget."

"How could you forget? This could be serious!" Manta cried incredulously at the other boy who was scrunching his face in an attempt of intense concentration.

"OH YEAH, I remember now, the sickness wa-" Again the blue-haired teenager stopped, but this time with a look of shock on his face. "No…he didn't…that dog…"

Still lost, the doll-sized boy looked anxiously at HoroHoro. "Dog? What? What's the illness?"

"Well…you know…"

"No! What!"

"I think she's…you know…"

"WHAT!" Manta's eyebrows furrowed in confusion, which was not helped by HoroHoro's broad gestures around the stomach. Seeming to give up on this tactic, he leaned down to Manta's height and whispered in his ear.

"No…no way! Is that even possible? You really think she's?"

"Yup, I think she's-" Both boys stared wide-eyed at each other, unable to finish their sentences. They were too shocked to do anything but make vague gestures around their stomachs…

_Kaida: (Jumps on a soap-box) Come one, come all! There has been a break-through in technology! You can tell your thoughts by simply clicking on a tiny blue button! Go ahead-try it!_


	2. Know what?

_Thank you so much for the reviews-it's the most I've gotten at a single time! They made my days so much brighter. (Blows kisses to all of you) I only hope that the story continues to be worth such praise._

* * *

"What are we going to do!" Horohoro finally broke the stunned silence. 

"What are WE gonna do? What are THEY going to do! DO YOU KNOW HOW OLD THEY ARE!" Manta started flipping out, pulling at chunks of his hair. He acted almost as if he had just received this news about himself.

"Uh, wait a minute," HoroHoro cocked his head as if he was trying to remember some information hidden in the back of his mind, "Yoh's birthday is the 2nd of May so he's-"

"THAT'S NOT WHAT I MEANT!" Gaping Manta cut him off, but HoroHoro never had a chance to respond; a rather annoyed Anna appeared in their midst.

"I suppose you think it's funny yelling in my house after you know I have a migraine," she said in such a way that, if this were under normal circumstances, Manta and Horohoro should be expecting something along the intensity of 'Inn Hostess Punch'. However, this circumstance was _not _normal; she was prevented by an unusual kindness instead of coming upon the usual frightened ere.

"I'm sorry," Manta started, "I'll shut up! But shouldn't you be, er, resting? We'll, er, take care of everything."

"Yeah," a gleam appeared in the spiky-haired teen's eyes, "yeah, I'll take care of everything! After all, it'll be hard for Yoh in trying to be Shaman King from now on." Horohoro, oblivious to the cold stare he was receiving, had decided to take it upon himself to make sure everything worked out all right. After all, what else could he do for a friend, especially if that included Yoh.

"What is going to stop Yoh from being Shaman King?" Although Horohoro had not used any of his powers, the room had gone very, very cold.

"No! It's not like that, not like you think!" Shorty had said this in about one breath, afraid that they would be goners if she suspected they were going to endanger her dreams. Now he gulped and said in explanation, "We _know_."

"Know what?

"We know that you…you know…" This time HoroHoro had attempted to answer. From the bitter silence that ensued, the two boys figured that she still didn't understand them. Struggling to find a way to explain, Manta looked up at her.

"We know about…your…_condition_." The last word was said in a hushed voice, as if in utterance of a forbidden word. In an effort to prove the point that they wished to be helpful, HoroHoro grabbed and filled a glass with water, and after finding that there was no ice to put into it, handed it to Anna.

"Here's some ice water, minus ice 'cuz your fridge's broken-but I can fix th-" He didn't have enough time to even finish the thought. One moment his hand was over the glass of water, the next he found himself bruised on the doorstep… His pain didn't cease as Manta was thrown head first into his own head with a resounding smack. Standing at the door she looked dispassionately down at them.

"I have no idea what you're talking about. But if I find you're doing something against Yoh…" She let this hang dangerously for their imaginations. As she turned and slammed the door, both boys thought they heard her muttering about 'lazy-ass never paying the bills' but then there was silence from within.

"Hey! What was that for!" Horohoro angrily banged on the door, yelling at the still house.

"That…that's not the point…" Manta had obviously picked up on something the other hadn't. "Didn't you hear Anna? She had no clue what we were talking about…"

"So? What's the problem?"

"SHE DOESN"T KNOW THAT SHE IS…you know… And…you know what _that _means, don't you?"

"YEAH," HoroHoro shouted indignantly, "YOH HASN'T TOLD HER YET!" Opening and closing his mouth, as if that answer had momentarily muted him, Manta just gawked at the other teen.

"I…I don't think either of them know yet." The pint-sized kid had decided not to take the time to correct the answer he had been given. "So," he paused for just enough time to gulp, "that means we'll have to…to tell them." Expecting to find the usual bouncing-off-the-walls attitude, Manta was surprised to see the other boy huddled in a fetal position on the ground.

"How can I tell them…what if they ask a question or something," Horohoro was muttering to himself hopelessly, "They already, are having ahhh, well yeah…and I've never even kissed someone. I'm SO INFERIOR!" Kororo appeared and comforted him, clinging to his arm. Taking strength from this Horohoro jumped up, "You're right, Kororo! I'll tell Anna right no-"

"NO! What if she murders you or something? Besides, do you think that she'd even believe us?"

"What are we gonna do then?"

"Well…if we can get a doctor to look at her somehow and tell her…"

"I know the perfect doctor! I'm on it!" With that, HoroHoro ran off, Kororo clinging tight to his shoulder. Blinking, Manta walked off in search of the illusive Yoh, wondering how his friend would take the news.

* * *

_I apologize for the lousy chapter, however I did not want to leave the story hanging for so long. You see, I will be gone until next week, so don't expect any updates until then. _

_P.S. Who's to say Anna was the one taken advantage of... (Wink)_

_Oh, and it's been officially tested...the blue button _does _work._


End file.
